Trottingham High
by Brony Boy
Summary: Milky Way is starting high school. Now her and her two friends have to survive what just might be the hardest times of their lives. They'll face bullies, school projects, prom, and school drama.


**Trottingham High**

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

"Oh, I just know this isn't going to go well," mumbled Milky Way, the blue haired filly with the unmentionables between her hind legs. "I'm going to be made fun of, or accidentally milk into my uniform, or maybe somepony will find out the milk they serve at lunch is mine." Her voice was soft and nervous.

Milky was wearing a mostly white blouse with red collar and red buttons as her school uniform with a red skirt. On her back, she had a yellow saddlebag, the same shade as her coat and her cutie mark of a milk bottle with wings around it.

Milky Way made sure to trot very slowly to her locker down the hall, as to not cause any _jiggling _from her two friends behind her.

'Don't jiggle, don't milk. Don't jiggle, don't milk. Don't jiggle, don't milk.' Milky kept thinking to herself.

Finally, she got to her bright red locker, 3171C was written on five separate plaques on top since hers was the bottom of three lockers. The strange thing was the three had came loose and was sideways, and the seven was accidentally screwed on upside down so that the locker appeared to say 'milk'.

"This has to be some kind of sick joke," Milky mumbled to herself. Suddenly she heard one of the lockers above her open. When she looked up, she saw that the top locker's door had a pink hue around it. When she turned around, there was a blue unicorn filly with a light blue mane with the same uniform as her on, a red bow in her hair, and a blue saddlebag with a wand in front of a stream of magic in the shape of a crescent moon printed on it.

The same hue that had been on the locker door then surrounded the top of the saddlebag to open it and pull out all sorts of books. The blue filly seemed to be talking to herself, unaware of what was going around her.

Milky only caught, "just remember what the guidance counselor told you," before the young girl realized that Milky was paying attention to her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, no no no no! Did I give that give you that idea? I'm just, um... happy to see who will be my locker neighbor for my highschool years. Since Trottingham only has one high school and multiple elementary ones, I was curious on who I would meet. Sorry, I talk a lot when I meet new ponies, please stop me at any time if it ever happens. DO YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS?"

This last part Milky accidentally raised her voice, but just enough that it didn't draw any attention from around them.

Confused at first, the blue filly stood silent. Then, after Milky was just about to lose hope, an enormous grin spread across her face. "Yes, I wanted to make sure to make a friend near the beginning of school," she said, "I didn't think that it would be this easy, but I'll take it!"

Milky was happy to make a friend, though nervous on how things could turn out if her new friend ever found out about her secret. Happy thoughts were spread across her mind until a realization reached her.

"Um... I'm sorry, this is awkward. But, uh... what's your name?" Milky asked.

The blue filly giggled. "I was wondering when we would get to that. My name is Trixie Lulamoon, and you are?"

"My name is Milky Way," Milky said with a smile. The two continued talking all the way to their first period class (which they found they shared, along with over half the day).

What they didn't notice, though, was the dark shadow above them that lowered down to the middle locker after they left.

When the two finally made it to first period, the teacher (a yellow unicorn with pink mane and tail wearing a white lab coat) asked for everypony to quiet down so she could take attendance. When she got to Milky's name, she asked if her family raised cows considering her name and her special talent. All milky replied was, "Not exactly."

When everypony was in attendance, the teacher used her magic to levitate the chalk and write 'Biology 101' on the chalkboard in the front of the class. She cleared her throat and began to speak with a voice that the boys in the class would describe as a choir of angels singing. "Welcome, class, to freshmare biology, my name is Miss Heartbreak. Here we will talk of the study of cells, the reason and works of organ systems, the different environments of the biosphere, and many more. Today, I was thinking we would just play a little game. We will write down our interests, our special talent, and one interesting facts about us on a sheet of paper. After that, I'll collect them and read what everypony wrote, one at a time, and everypony will try to guess who wrote it. Sound fun?"

Nopony answered.

"Well... let's begin, shall we?"

When everypony turned in their pieces of paper the teacher used a spell to randomize them and picked up the one on top.

"This student's favorite color is blue, his or her talent is milk, and-"

One foal in the back of the room called out, "Milky Way."

"Okay, are there any other guesses, class?" the teacher asked.

"Milky Way."

"Milky Way."

"Milky Way."

Trixie stood up finally and cried to the class, "We get it, just leave her alone, please! We only needed the one guess!"

She sat back down, giving Milky a hug to try and comfort the mare who had begun to cry from all the negative attention. "Thanks," she sobbed softly.

"No problem, what are friends for?"

* * *

The class continued with a few fillies being guessed every now and then. Milky had to hold Trixie back when nopony guessed her and when Miss Heartbreak said it was her and even the foals from her old school didn't know who she was.

"They'll remember me, someday," Trixie said after class. "I'll become famous with my magical feats. They will regret becoming the enemies of the Terrific Trixie!"

Milky laughed playfully with her new friend. "Duh, everypony will regret not remembering you. You might want to change your stage name though."

Trixie nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Behind them was a shadow with gleaming squares where its eyes should have been. As they split their was, it slowly began to drift towards Milky's direction.


End file.
